Genie
by Ae123monkey
Summary: One day, while walking home from school, Miku finds a strange bottle; a mysterious (albeit friendly) man warns her about it and leaves. When she gets home she unknowingly rubs it, only to find a genie, Luka. To add to the already crazy situation, her genie seems to be obsessed with one thing: her. Negitoro. XD Lots of fluff.


**a.n. Hi. :)**

**Has anyone ever watched the show, "I Dream of Jeannie"? It's an old show, but it's really awesome. I was watching it and thought to myself, **_**Maybe I could make a story out of this...**_**so it's loosely based off of it, only because it has a genie incorporated as part of the main plot. Other than that, everything's original.**

**So read it, and tell me what you think. X3**

* * *

If someone was asked to describe Miku Hatsune, they would probably say, "Sweet, but aloof." In all its sincerity, that's what Miku was; she never really went out of her way to appease people, yet was cordial and cooperative upon meeting them. She had her own group of friends whom she treated as such, but they weren't really close. Sure, they respected each other's space and made good company, but ultimately, they weren't the first people you'd call in emergencies or to gab about something fantastic that happened to you that day.

Miku pondered this as she kicked a squashed can on her way home, lightly punting it every few yards against the concrete as she held both straps of her backpack down against her shoulders, making sure it didn't fly off as she jumped from foot to foot. The more she kicked the can, the more her thoughts shifted. From speculating the load of schoolwork she'd gotten this year as a freshman in high school to wondering if she'd ever get a best friend; Miku's mind seemed more restless to her than usual.

_I wonder how those girls who have best friends feel...to have someone to confide in, someone to be able to bother no matter how late at night it is...it must be wonderful, really..._

Her train of thought halted as she felt herself stumble and almost trip over something. As she looked down, a deep gruff voice began to speak.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't touch that bottle. She gets really upset if just anyone touches it, I should know..."

Looking for the source of the voice, Miku found it to be a middle-aged man sitting next to the trash bins in the alley she had just been crossing. He looked as if he hadn't shaven for a few days, his dark stubble contrasting the stark white of the cigarette he was smoking. Miku assumed he was one of the homeless in the city; recently, a near-by factory had laid off many of its workers because they could no longer afford them. Subsequently, many occupants of the city had become homeless, unable to keep themselves afloat in the endless sea of taxes and costs. Within only a few short months, a whole network had been created of the newly homeless.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Miku persisted to talk to the man. "Who gets upset? Is it the woman who owns the bottle? Shouldn't we return it to her, then?"

The man closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, taking another long drag from his cigarette and blowing a billowing cloud of smoke up into the air. "No one quite owns the bottle, honey. Everyone who's tried has failed, as I've observed. I've tried my luck too, but, uh...she didn't quite like me. At least she let me off easy, which I've always been grateful for."

Miku stared, her curiosity piqued by the man's words. "What do you mean...?"

He smiled slightly and snuffed his cigarette out against the concrete. "Eh, you'll see...but I guess since you happened to stumble upon the bottle, your luck would be better than the rest of us. Here, take it." Gesturing for her to come closer, he picked up the bottle for her and held it out.

Miku hesitated, worried about the contents of the bottle or who it was associated with. "Are you sure...? I don't want to just take it from you...and...I'm sorry that she didn't quite like you...whoever she is..."

He laughed and shook his head, ruffling her hair. "No no no...she's just really selective, that's all. It doesn't really have anything to do with who I am..." The man trailed off, a soft smile taking over his features as he looked closely at Miku. "If my daughter were here, she'd be about your age..."

Miku paused and took the bottle from him slowly. "I'm sorry..."

The man turned away and waved his hand dismissively. "My fault for getting sentimental. You be on your way now, and be careful, these streets are dangerous!" His voice grew softer the further he got, being drowned out by the city traffic.

Miku stared at his retreating figure and shook her head in attempt to clear it, placing the bottle gently in her backpack. With that, she began walking off towards her stop to catch a bus to the suburbs.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Miku stepped into the familiar darkness of her home. She had an elder brother, Mikuo, but he was rarely ever here, having moved into an apartment downtown to be closer to his job. He paid all the bills and helped Miku when he could, but rarely came by in person. Ever since their parents had died in a car accident, he had taken the full responsibility of taking care of Miku, being twenty years old and legally able to do so.

After Miku had showered and sat down to begin her homework, she picked up the bottle and set it down on the small coffee table where she was working, her legs crossed comfortably. She started attacking her workbook problems, trying her hardest to finish before she had to make herself dinner. After about an hour, she stopped, having finished everything.

Tapping her pencil against the table absentmindedly, Miku eyed the bottle. It was intricately carved and appeared to have been very old, as some of the black tarnish suggested. Glancing at the clock, she decided she had enough time to take a look at the strange container before she had to make dinner.

Slowly, Miku picked it up, wary of the warning the man in the alley had given her earlier. She waited and waited, and after five minutes deemed that nothing would happen if she brought it a little closer. She gently began wiping some of the grime off of the side, completely unaware of the cloud of pink smoke which had appeared out of thin air behind her. She kept scrubbing at it lightly, not wanting to damage the ornate metal carvings on the side. The millions of tiny designs appeared complex and incomprehensible, making her head spin.

Because she was so engrossed in wiping away every bit of dirt from the bottle, she had quite a shock when two slender arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into another warm, soft body and she felt someone's breath in her ear.

The person turned out to be a girl, speaking in a low and smooth alto voice. "Hello, my darling mistress~! I've waited a long time for you...and you're quite cute, I'll just _love_ serving you..." The girl licked along the curve of Miku's ear, nipping it gently.

Miku, who had stood petrified this whole time, snapped out of it and pushed her away, whirling around with her arms crossed. As she took sight of her offender, she began blushing profusely, her anger evaporating almost completely. "Wh-who...are...y-you...?"

The girl had pink hair and wore a brown skirt with gold trimmings, along with a blouse of the same color scheme. Her eyes were a bright shade of crystalline-blue, her currently-arched eyebrows making her look mischievous. She looked down at herself and giggled, snapping her fingers. Miku watched in awe as she now appeared to be wearing skinny-jeans and a low-cut gray blouse. She smirked and watched as Miku gaped at her. "Who am I~? Luka Megurine. I'm a genie. And since you rubbed my bottle, you're now my mistress." Luka stepped closer, standing toe-to-toe with Miku and reaching forward and holding both her hands. Smiling softly, she continued. "I've wanted to have a master or mistress like you for a while...and don't worry. You get way more than just three wishes, since I love you..." She slowly leaned forward, kissing Miku's cheek.

Miku stood, flabbergasted. She wrenched her hands away from Luka's, blushing profusely and stepping away. "How...b-but, I barely just met you!" Miku turned and walked to the kitchen, telling herself that she ought to just ignore her and start dinner.

Luka, never one to be pushed away, pouted and latched onto Miku from behind, practically straddling her hips with the way she put her legs contouring to the outside of Miku's. "Aw...don't be such a grouch, Miku!"

Miku nearly tripped, her eyes going wide. "How do you know my name?!"

Luka giggled and kissed her neck, licking along the length of it. "From your homework papers and your book, darling. That, and I've been following you around for quite a while! By the way, you sing absolutely _adorably_ in the shower, I really wanted to just slip in there with you...and maybe touch you in a way that makes your voice do..._other_ things, if you know what I mean..."

Miku smacked her palm against her forehead, hearing how Luka's voice had gotten low and gravelly near the end of her proclamation. Though she was burning bright red, she calmly attempted to shrug Luka off and washed her hands, getting ready for what she assumed would be a long dinner, as she still felt Luka practically breathing down her neck.

* * *

**a.n. So. What did you think? Review...I'll update soon if you do, really! :)**

**My one-shot wasn't doing so well. Out of all the people that read it, only a fraction left a review...so just write a review. It may seem tedious, but even a short one can make a person really happy all day, trust me.**


End file.
